The invention relates to an optical coupling device for coupling an end of a light-conducting fiber to an optical transmitter device and an optical receiver device. The receiver device comprises a light-collecting element arranged opposite an end face of the fiber end. A front side of the light collecting element has an opening facing the fiber end. The transmitter device comprises a transmitter element located on the back side of the light-collecting element, remote from the fiber end and opposite the opening. A transmitter lens is provided to focus light emitted by the transmitter element onto the end face of the fiber end.
Such a device is described in an article entitled "Optically Powered Speech Communication Over a Fiber Lightguide" by R. C. Miller, et al (The Bell System Technical Journal, Volume 58, No. 7 (Sept. 1979), pp. 1735-1741). The known coupling device comprises a comparatively large number of optical components which must be aligned accurately with respect to each other. As a result, the operation of mounting this coupling device is time-consuming and expensive.